


A decoy

by syusuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Izuna is a little shit, Izuna knows, Kinkaku force captures Tobi, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019, Prisoner of War, Protective Madara, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Sensory Deprivation, mentioned torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: Madara did not leave the village and became the second Hokage. When Tobirama orders his students to flee and faces the Kinkaku force, the events unfold a little differently.





	A decoy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know which day it was anymore, but the prompt was Prisoner of War.

_„I will be the decoy. You are Konoha’s young flames. You have to lead the next generation.”_

\--

“Izuna. Your call.”, Madara had left the Hokage tower before his brother could even protest. Izuna could deal with the council. Something was wrong. He had felt Tobirama’s team approaching since they entered the forest. Unlike his friend he could not sense emotions and he only bothered to remember a dozen chakra signatures. It was not unusual for Tobirama to lag behind as rearguard. But by now his team was almost at the northern gate and there was still not a hint of the man. The Uchiha paid no attention to the villagers on the road. What good was being the Hokage if he couldn’t do as he pleased?

Madara reached the gate just to hear the Sarutobi kid shout at the guard: “I need to report to Madara-sama. Where is he?” He didn’t let the guard respond and strode up to Tobirama’s team. Their chakra signatures were unstable, spiking with emotion. They weren’t expected back in Konoha for another week and the three young ninja displayed various states of shock. The girl was crying silent tears and had failed to calm her shaking hands. Scarface – Tobirama would hit him for calling him that – had that strange vacant gaze, similar to what Izuna looked like after his first kill. The Sarutobi looked like a fish gulping for air. He obviously had something to say, but couldn’t form the words. Madara tried his best to look unthreatening and be patient with the kids. That was so not his job, he’d be a terrible teacher. Damn Tobirama. Why was the idiot so willing to waste his potential on teaching of all things? Point being, Madara was _not_ patient and the young man in front of him seemed to finally remember that.

Hiruzen dropped his gaze to the ground, unable to look at the Hokage any longer. He almost choked on his words: “It’s sensei. He said... He ordered us to flee. The mission- they’ve sent headhunters! It was a trap. We’d be dead without sensei. It was supposed to be an easy mission! But sensei was casting out his senses anyway and.. he said there were 20 of them. The Kinkaku force. He was ready to die. He said not to... Sensei... He considers it an unnecessary risk to send a rescue mission.”

_Unnecessary risk, that idiot!_ Logically, Madara recognized the calculated risk in Tobirama’s strategy. The only head worth the trouble of sending the Kinkaku force was Tobirama’s own. He had decided to stay behind, absolutely certain that his students would be left alone in that case. Tobirama fighting without any regards for his surroundings most likely outweighed the benefits of fighting together with his students anyway. In his prime the White Demon of the Senju would probably survive even against such skilled enemies, a group renowned for their flawless teamwork. But Madara knew better. He knew how utterly exhausted he had looked the morning before he’d left. He knew that the stubborn ass had been recovering from chakra exhaustion due to an experiment gone wrong. He knew that the man was not at his best and _he’d let him go_ despite of that. It was supposed to be an easy mission, a bit of intel gathering, sending Team Tobirama was meant as a show of strength and Tobirama had smiled fondly at his Hokage and thanked him for a joined mission with his students.

“Where?”, Madara shook the babbling Sarutobi, “Where _exactly_ did you leave him?”

\---

An enormous water dragon flushed away his already soaked enemies. Tobirama couldn’t stop, not for a second. He ducked to evade a barrage of shuriken from his left and was almost stabbed with a katana from behind, only shallowly diverting it with his arm guard. He hated fighting like this. It was messy and hectic. There was hardly any strategy to it, he could only react. He’d need only a few seconds to find a proper position and take the initiative, but the enemies didn’t relent. He suspected they knew. They must have a considerable amount of intel on his fighting style. They made certain to keep him as far away from any source of water as they could and they did not get close enough for him to switch to blades completely. They attacked him from all sides and all ranges. They were many and they worked like a well-oiled machine. Under different circumstances he’d like to observe them and maybe use some of their formations.

Then it happened, his right knee locked up. Of all times, now the old injury decided to bother him. He shifted his weight to the left side instead, but he didn’t make it. He was too slow to avoid all of the weapons flying at him. A kunai cut deep into his flesh, it caught him in the shoulder, only a handwidth above his heart. From there the fight was lost. Tobirama knew it, the Kinkaku force knew it. They had been at almost even ground before, with the Kinkaku force slowly getting the upper hand. The fight was lost. Tobirama slowed down with every second, more kunai and shuriken hit their mark and when one grazed his throat, he fell to his knees.

Tobirama was a pragmatic man. He knew when a fight was lost and he had achieved his goal even before the fight had started. His students were safe. They had obeyed his orders, they ran back to Konoha, back to safety. It irked his ego though, he had killed five of his enemies. A mere five. It was laughable. A few years ago he would have killed them all. Hell, he might have killed them all two weeks ago. No, he might have killed them today, if he had had a chance to fight in his way. If they had slipped up for even a minute, he would have killed them all.

He would die here today, he did not have the chakra or stamina to fight them much longer. As a matter of pride he would keep fighting to his last breath.

It was so unfair. After all the death and misery in his life he had finally found a good reason to stay alive, a reason to enjoy life even. How ironic that it had been Hashirama’s death that brought them together. Brother would have been happy that they stopped fighting, would have celebrated their new friendship and whatever it was that had developped afterwards. And even if they hadn’t put a name on it yet, at least now Tobirama wanted to be honest with himself. He liked Madara. No, he loved the man. The infuriating, passionate, impatient man who had been way too hot-headed to be Hokage and had needed help with everything, although he’d never admit it. The Uchiha was just as idealistic as Hashirama had been, but worse with words. And Tobirama loved him. Despite or because of their differences. He loved him. He truly did.

Tobirama smiled at the ground moving before him, the darkness was closing in around the corners of his vision. It was nice to think about their time together, he’d only wish they had more. A chance to figure things out.

\---

Madara was right in Izuna’s face the moment he’d read the scroll: “You take care of everything. They’ve found Tobirama.”

It had been two days since Madara had found the battleground and the corpses of five members of the Kinkaku force. Two days, since the enemy had disappeared without a trace and Tobirama with them. Madara had sent falcons to all their allies, but no one knew anything. The bounty had not been collected and no other village was stupid enough to admit they’ve sent bounty hunters after one of the strongest ninja in Konoha. Especially since said ninja was well-known to be a council member and one of the moving forces behind the founding of the village. Maybe it was because of Madara’s outright threat that he’d murder anyone who was involved in Tobirama’s capture and possible death. A stupid move from a political point of view, but damn it. Tobirama was 90% of his impulse control and he wasn’t here to do his job!

“Sarutobi found a lead this morning. I’m going. I don’t care what anyone says.”, Madara threw the Hokage hat in his brother’s face, “The village is your problem now. Ah, I’ll take Touka with me.” At that Izuna finally reacted. He stood up from his desk and tried to appear as big as he could. He scowled: “YOU! I’ve been nice enough to help you with all this bullshit. But this is ridicoulus! You’re Hokage now. You have to stay here and take care of.. whatever. You can’t just run after Tobirama like a dog in heat. You have duties here. AND- You could just send Touka and her squad!”

Madara got deathly quiet, but his chakra spiked angrily: “If there is even the slightest chance to find Tobirama...” – “He could be dead.”, Izuna sighed, “You know that. For all we know, Tobirama is dead and they use your hope as bait. I’d guess they want Touka, no one could have guessed that you would go apeshit for a senju.” Izuna backed off when he noticed the tomoe swirling in his brother’s eyes. They were starting to spin faster and faster and Madara let off a killer intent that put even the Demon of the Senju to shame. They did not exchange another word, as Madara left the tower. Izuna was not surprised when a guard came running a few minutes later, scared to death and reporting that the Hokage had left together with Touka. They were both terrifying in their own right and if Izuna was right – and he usually was – they were both looking for one of their most precious people.

\--

When they found him, Madara could not believe his eyes. He went so far as activating his sharingan to be absolutely certain that the trembling man in the cell underground was indeed Tobirama. The light did not reach him where he was chained up in the deepest part of the cave and Madara knew the seals on his cuffs were to suppress chakra.

“Shit.”, Touka cursed softly. She moved past Madara who was still frozen in shock. He had never seen Tobirama in such a state. Tobirama had always been strong for everyone. Even after Hashirama’s death, he had never seen the man cry. They had grieved together, both finding it soothing just to be close and talk. They had complained about Hashirama’s annoying habits and made plans to make the village even better.

“Genjutsu won’t work. You can stop trying.”, Tobirama’s voice was as steady as always. He was looking straight at Touka and still somehow right through her. He was still trembling, but his face and voice didn’t show any signs of it. Touka ignored him. She broke the cuffs with a razorsharp spike of chakra and pulled Tobirama to his feet. He let her drag him along, not trying to stop her, but also not helping her. Touka grit her teeth: “Snap out of it, Madara! He lost a lot of blood. We need a medic.”

Outside the cave Touka gently sat her cousin down. Tobirama blinked at the brightness, he flinched at a bird cry. He didn’t pay attention to Touka who pulled off his torn shirt and inspected his wounds. His gaze wandered over the remains of the enemy camp. There were corpses littering the ground. Some were burnt to crisps, others were headless, a few were alive, but trapped in genjutsu. He whined softly as Touka removed the last seal and his chakra flooded back in again. It was too much at once and he redirected it outwards.

“This is real.”, Tobirama was startled, “This is not a genjutsu. You are here. Touka... Madara... But I told Hiruzen”

“YES, I’m aware.”, Madara shouted at him, “Of course, we’d come for you! Unnecessary risk my ass! We need you. And stop looking at me like that. Yes, we are actually here. Hiruzen found your armor in a village nearby and Touka used her summons to track the Kinkaku force back here. They’re all dead by the way, you’re welcome.” Tobirama just looked at him. He sat on the ground, bare chest covered in blood, dark bruises blossoming across his arms and back. Madara felt how far Tobirama’s chakra was spread out, his range surpassed his own by far. He looked terrible, skin paler than usual and at least the deep stab wound on his shoulder seemed to be infected.

“How long were you sealed?”, Touka ignored Madara’s shouting completely. It wasn’t helping anyone. If the Hokage wanted to stare at her cousin he could do it. The wounds were bad enough that Tobirama would need help to walk, but between herself and Madara they could carry him without much struggle. Although it would be much easier if he weren’t a head taller than them. She snapped her fingers, when he didn’t respond: “Oi, baka. How long have they sealed your chakra? Pay attention to me.” Touka waited for an answer. She didn’t get one. She beckoned Madara closer: “Listen carefully. Don’t talk to him, don’t touch him. Just move ahead of us and clear the way, understood?”

Madara nodded at her. He was still trying to figure out what was wrong. The wounds didn’t look that bad and Tobirama was used to pain. He certainly dealt with it a lot better than Madara. When Touka hoisted her cousin over her shoulders it finally clicked for Madara. His hands. The cuts were small and easy to overlook along all the other deeper wounds. They had severed the tendons. He couldn’t move a single finger. He couldn’t form signs. It felt like a kick in the gut. That’s why they didn’t kill him. Tobirama was one of the top officials of Konoha, obviously he’d have a lot of intel. Given the man’s stubborness he’d never willingly tell anything, so torture. They’ve interrogated him.

They were lucky they were killed before this discovery. He could have made their deaths much worse. He would have put them in the worst genjutsu they could imagine.

\--

“I didn’t tell them anything.”

Madara looked up in time to see Tobirama slide through his open window. His hands were bandaged tightly, left arm in a sling. He was wearing a simple grey yukata instead of his usual fighting gear.

“Are you supposed to be up?”, Madara half-heartedly tried for an annoyed tone, “How did you escape Touka?” Tobirama ignored his protest and simply joined him on the couch. He moved slowly, carefully avoiding any painful stretching. It took him a little while to settle into the pillows and Madara almost flinched when a mop of silver hair landed on his shoulder.

He had questions. He wanted to know what they did to Tobirama, but he also really didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to see him suffering. Whatever happend back there, it had made him cry and Madara had never seen him cry. The mystery was too big. He had to know. But he could wait, for now he’ll indulge Tobirama in any way he might find comfort. He couldn’t help himself though: “I’m not complaining, but cuddling? I didn’t know you like me that much. Hey! No getting up, you should rest.”

Tobirama sunk back into the couch and even more on top of Madara this time. “Told you not to send a rescue mission”, he mumbled into long black hair, “Stupid. The Hokage shouldn’t leave the village. Not for me.” On a whim Madara started playing with the short silver hair. For once it was within easy reach, it was surprisingly soft. “You know,” he whispered, “We really need to talk about this. I don’t give a shit about the village, if you’re not here. You scared me back in the cave. I thought they broke you.”

“I never experienced that before. I could have never imagined... but I didn’t tell them anything.”, Tobirama’s voice was even deeper when he spoke quietly, “Can we talk later? This is nice. I like it when your chakra is calm.”

“My chakra?”, Madara hummed to himself, “Oh, I see. Sealing a sensor..”

“No, please. Not now.”

It was almost comical how Tobirama twisted even deeper into Madara’s body. Part of him was hidden behind a curtain of black hair. Madara didn’t mind. He understood the comfort of touch and he was honored that Tobirama had come to him. Having his chakra sealed was a level of sensory deprivation that he couldn’t even imagine. Considering that Tobirama was the strongest sensor he’d ever known, it must have been even worse for him.

So if Tobirama wanted to stay with him and just _feel_, then that was absolutely fine with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of MadaTobiWeek and I was incredibly motivated to join and then life happened. But hey, I did participate. It was fun and I got to read so many awesome stories this week. Let's do this again next year?


End file.
